A pipe cutter is a type of tool that can be used to cut pipe or other annular components (e.g., tubes or the like).
Some types of pipe cutters include plastic tubing cutters, and pipe cutters with a sharp wheel and adjustable jaw grips that can be used by rotating it around the pipe and repeatedly tightening it until it cuts all of the way through the pipe.
Hacksaws also can be used to cut through pipes or the like.